This invention relates to an improved electronic thermometer and particularly an electronic thermometer that may be turned on or off by swinging and is watertight.
In the old days, taking human body temperature usually is done by using a glass tube thermometer containing mercury inside. The glass is a brittle material. When in use, the glass tube shall be swung forcefully to reset the temperature reading to zero. The glass tube could easily slip away and damage if not being held firmly during swinging. The temperature reading scale is very fine and small. The glass tube tends to reflect light in various directions. Further more mercury is silver-like color which does not have sharp contrast with the glass tube. All this make reading of temperature shown by the mercury column in the glass tube very difficult and is prone to errors.
In order to remedy aforesaid problems, electronic thermometer has been developed and introduced. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electronic thermometer. It has a stem 1 which includes a sensor inside (not shown in the figure), a display window 11, a probe 12 located at one end, and an opening 13 located at another end thereof. There is a switch 14 held in the opening 13. When in use, the switch 14 shall be pressed to reset the reading to zero, then make the probe 12 to contact human body for measuring body temperature. The measured temperature will be shown on the display window 11. It is more convenient and safer than glass tube thermometer.
When using the thermometer for measuring temperature of different people, the thermometer usually should be cleaned and sterilized after every usage to prevent contamination and infection. For glass tube thermometer, the cleaning and sterilization is usually done by washing or sterilizing the whole glass tube. For electronic thermometer, the cleaning and sterilization is generally done by wiping the probe and a portion of the stem with water or alcohol. The electronic thermometer cannot be dipped entirely into water or alcohol for washing or sterilizing. This is because water or alcohol might seep into the stem 1 through the opening 13 and damage the electronic elements located inside.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved electronic thermometer that is convenient to use and may be turned on by swinging and is watertight.
The electronic thermometer according to this invention includes a stem, a cartridge located in the stem, a sensor means located in the cartridge and a trigger means. The cartridge has a slide trough, a brake member and a stopping block. The trigger has an impact pin located in the slide trough, a sway strip attached to the brake member and a contact pad attached to the stopping block.